


Noona Style

by boonies



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/pseuds/boonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trolling vain boys is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noona Style

"Yoon Eun-hye, _score!_ " Junsu cheers, bent over his phone.

 

Grinning stupidly, Yoochun pulls a nii sweater over his head and zips up his new pants. "Yup. Confirmed."

 

Jaejoong slips into a light winter jacket, feigning indifference. "Weird that all your leading ladies have been noonas."

 

Junsu pauses, glancing up from the dresser. "Hey. Yeah. That _is_ kinda weird."

 

Yoochun checks himself out in the mirror.

 

"It's not that weird," he says smoothly, adjusting his collar. "It's because I'm mature. A man. A mature man."

 

Jaejoong ~fixes Yoochun's hair.

 

"It's because you look so old," he grins, equal parts adorable and fucked in the head. "Park-ahjussi~"

 

"And you have wrinkles," Yoochun shrugs, re-fixing his hair, product sticking to his fingers.

 

Halfway into zipping his jacket, Jaejoong freezes. "I don't... what. No, I don't."

 

Making a face, Yoochun rifles through the pants tossed carelessly over a chair and produces his phone.

 

"Oh, yeah?" he asks, smug, and scrolls around until he locates an extreme close-up of Jaejoong's face from some movie premiere. "That's definitely wrinkles, hyung."

 

Jaejoong stares, horrified.

 

"...why would you even have that picture on your phone..." Junsu wonders in the background.

 

Yoochun ignores him.

 

"That's..." Jaejoong starts, traumatized. "That's just terrible makeup. Bad lighting. Photoshopped."

 

Yoochun's grinning so hard his face is a hot mess. "Yeah?"

 

Jaejoong fixes his eyes on Yoochun's. "You photoshopped that, right?" he coaxes. "Or some anti did? Right, Yoochunnie?"

 

Yoochun's smile widens as he pockets his phone. "So you have wrinkles, big deal."

 

Desperately, Jaejoong slaps both hands over Yoochun's cheeks, forcing him closer. "I don't. Look. Look at me."

 

He sticks his face so close Yoochun's eyes cross.

 

"I'm looking," Yoochun tries to say around a smushed mouth. "I see, like, five."

 

Jaejoong steps into his space, bringing his face impossibly close. "You need glasses."

 

Yoochun's practically giggling, shoulders shaking so hard even Jaejoong's body is vibrating. "Sorry. There's a Grand Canyon between your eyebrows."

 

Jaejoong pauses.

 

"That's..." Yoochun elaborates, "...a really big valley in... I wanna say Arizona?" His lips purse beneath Jaejoong's palms. "I'm saying it's a huge wrinkle."

 

Panicked, Jaejoong squishes Yoochun's face harder. "We have a photoshoot in ten minutes, why didn't you tell me this before—"

 

"You're both such drama queens," Junsu sighs, rubs his face, then quickly checks the mirror for smudges.

 

"Says the guy who cried when Manchester traded Beckham," Yoochun muses, sticking out his bottom lip.

 

"ROONEY," Junsu hollers. "I CRIED OVER ROONEY. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT BECKHAM ANYMORE—"

 

"Can we focus on what's really important," Jaejoong interrupts wildly, leaning against Yoochun for support. "Me becoming old and ugly overnight."

 

Yoochun pats his back comfortingly, wicked grin stuck in place. "Well. You're the oldest. It was bound to happen."

 

"I just... I just really thought it'd be Junsu first," Jaejoong moans helplessly, draping his arms around Yoochun's neck, grip tightening. "I was so sure it'd be Junsu."

 

"Thanks," Junsu deadpans.

 

Looking satisfied, Yoochun keeps patting Jaejoong's back, wrapping one arm around his waist. "It's okay. Wrinkles give you character."

 

"I don't want character," Jaejoong says, a total clingy mess in Yoochun's arms. "I want to be pretty."

 

Junsu, who's moved onto trying on a pair of hipster glasses, mutters, "Ugh. So transparent."

 

Beyond amused, Yoochun lazily shushes him, leaning his chin on Jaejoong's shoulder. "We can get you some cucumber slices later."

 

Jaejoong stays silent, pouting into Yoochun's neck.

 

"A face mask," Yoochun continues, smile softening.

 

Jaejoong makes a small noncommittal noise, muffled by Yoochun's sweater.

 

"Botox."

 

Jaejoong shakes his head, hair tickling Yoochun's cheek.

 

Finally, Yoochun drags his hands up Jaejoong's back, under the jacket. "How about I kiss them away."

 

Jaejoong pauses.

 

Then gives a tiny shrug.

 

"Okay," he tells Yoochun's shoulder at last, very nonchalantly.

 

Looking super pleased with himself, Yoochun pulls slightly away and presses his lips between Jaejoong's eyebrows.

 

Jaejoong smiles instantly, bangs brushing over his forehead. "Where else."

 

"Crows' feet," Yoochun says, grim, and slides his lips to Jaejoong's temple.

 

"Other side, too," Jaejoong orders softly.

 

"Oh my god," Junsu groans, wrapping a shawl over his face in total frustration, "I can't believe that worked, you _troll_."

 

Yoochun ignores him.

 

Jaejoong's perfectly appeased by the time Yoochun pulls away.

 

"You said you saw five wrinkles," he points out and Yoochun's gaze slips to Jaejoong's lips.

 

"Are you done? Is it safe?" Junsu yells, waving his head about and peeking through his makeshift blindfold. "Shit. Nope."

 

Jaejoong extricates one hand and brings a finger to the corner of his lips. "Are there laugh lines, too?"

 

Yoochun nods.

 

"I hate you," Junsu eulogizes, banging his head on the dresser.

 

"Fix them," Jaejoong says over the wailing.

 

Yoochun does.

 

A few minutes later, when a coordi barges in and threatens to haul them all off sans clothes, Jaejoong goes willingly, practically glowing, all happy smiles and youthful arrogance.

 

"You should probably lay off the noona dramas, though," Junsu suggests, squeezing past the doorway and kicking at a stuffed penguin.

 

Yoochun grins.

 

"Eh, I like them older."


End file.
